The start of true love
by Mrs.JasperWhitlockHale112
Summary: This is a story about a little girl named Alex. she is raised in the cullens home she gets new friends and falls in love with a cullen. Can you guess what one. PLEASE read its better then it sounds plz comment first story!
1. The Baby!

Yesterday was the first day I met my new mommy. You see my other mommy and daddy left me. I am only two years old. I went looking every where. Eventually I ended up in my backyard crying. When this pretty lady came and asked where my momma was.

(Rosalie's POV)

Me and my big teddy bear husband went hunting for the day. We got pretty deep into the forest when I heard crying. Em couldn't hear it over the growling bear he was fighting. I ran over to that sound. That's when I saw her, a beautiful baby girl. I walked to where she was sitting.

" Where's your momma little one" I asked. She looked at me and slowed her crying.

" I…I don't know" she responded. She looked no older then two. Aww poor little girl. I picked her up and asked.

" do you want to come with me then?" She smiled a little and nodded I ran to Emmett. He looked at me the girl.

" what's that rose?' he asked. He looked a little disgusted.

" it's a poor baby girl that got abandoned. I thought we could take in as are own"

He now looked a little excited.

" she is a little cute" he admitted

He walked over to her. She lifted her hand and poked Em's nose.

" beep" she said.

We laughed.

" I think I might like her" he replied.

Good because even if he didn't he would have to get over it.

(Alex's POV)

The blonde lady picked me up and walked into the woods. We came up to a big man. He was talking to her but I wasn't listening. He walked over to us. I poked his nose and said "beep". I laughed as did they. I felt kind of tired after all my crying. I yawned and laid my head in the crook of her neck and fell asleep. I woke up a little later. I was still in her arms. I looked up at her, she then smiled down at me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

" Do you know what your name is" She asked.

"Alex" I told her. She awed.

I looked around the room.

(Jasper's POV)

Alex was such a cute baby.

"how old are you" Rosalie asked.

"uh……two." as she said this she raised two fingers.

"When's your birthday?" rose yet again asked

" birthday today" was her answer.

Wow she only turned to today. She poked rose on the collar bone and goes.

"name?"

"My name is Rosalie"

"Rowslie" is how she pronounced it.

Aw she is adorable. Oh god the girls emotions are getting to me. Alex then wiggled out of Rosalie's lap and toddled to Emmett.

" name"

" its Emmett"

" Emmy"

"that's close enough' He laughed. She then toddled to Alice.

Know what she was going to ask Alice just said

"Alice"

"Ali"

Alex replied. She seemed so carefree. She defiantly felt happy. She continued to Edward.

"name"

"Edward"

She tried very hard to get it right. Then as walking to she fell right on her butt right in front of me. She stuck out her bottom lip and started crying. I quickly picked her up. Gosh she smelt amazing.

'n…name"

"Jasper"

" Jazz-per I like Jazz"

She giggled which caused us all to laugh.

(Esme's POV)

Aw she is the cutest little thing. She seemed to like jasper a lot I can tell. She climbed off his lap and came to carlise.

"let me guess you want to know my name?" He said. She shook her head yes.

" It's Carlise"

"C….Car….Carl" she pouted but continued to try. When she got she started clapping we joined her. She seemed so happy. Now it was my term.

" Name"

"Esme:

"Esme" Aw I really love her like a granddaughter. I cant believe her parents would just leave her.

(Emmette's POV)

Yes! I have a cute baby daughter. She is going to be so much fun. But the nick name she gave me could have been more manly. Her small little tummy grumbled.

"we need food for her to eat" I told to who ever was listening.

" Alex what would you like to eat" Rosie asked. Alex thought about it for a little while before replying.

"Mac'N'Cheez"

She smiled at her own choice.

"Ok lets go get her Mac'N'Cheese or whatever it is rose"

I clapped my hands. Alex jumped a little from the sound

" ok lets go" Rose smiled at me. We went out to my Jeep. We climbed in me driving of course. We pulled up to the local grocery store. We got out and walked into the grocery store. Ewww, it smells disgusting in here.

"Gross it smells really bad in here"

"I know but its what are baby eats" said rose

Of course we were saying these things at vampire speed. We went through every aisle picking up a lot of food she might like.

" Look, look" I pointed at the cutest little lion.

"what Em, Look at what" Ugh she didn't even look so I will go get it.


	2. The dream

"This rose, for Alex"

I held it out to her.

"Aw it is cute and its so sweet that you really, really care for her"

" I love her just as much as you"

Oh god listen to me I'm getting sappy. Rosalie must of seen my face pulled into a grimace because she laughed at me.

"ok lets go pay for all this food"

"yay I cant wait to see her face when she gets the lion"

Her face was bright with excitement. We paid for the smelly food and the lion. I quickly drove us back to the house.

"we're home" I called out as I opened the door.

" we know" the all said. Well except for Alex.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

Oh yea! She just called me daddy. I did a happy dance in my head.

" Hi munchkin" Rose said she looked like she wanted to cry because she was so happy.

"mommy ok?" Alex asked.

"mommy's ok"

"now lets feed you" Esme said.

Rose bent down and picked Alex up. Esme got started on making the macaroni or what ever it is called. Esme fed her she giggled the whole time. Once we cleaned her I rose said I could give her the lion.

(Rosalie's POV)

OH MY GOODNESS! She called my mommy! I'm ecstatic I can tell that its getting to jasper by the way that he is twitching.

"Me and daddy got you something"

"Really"

She looked excited. Emmett ran at a _human Pace to go get it. He hid the lion behind his back and came into the kitchen._

"_Here you go" _

_He pulled the small lion from behind him._

"_Yay, he is so cute" she toddled over to us and Em gave it to her._

" _what are you going to name it Princess?"_

_Aw Emmett gave her a cute nick name. _

"_um……..Jasper!" she nodded her head in a final decision._

" _But sweetie wont you get confused with the real jasper?" Carlise asked. _

_Alice and Edward started to chuckle._

"_what?" I asked them to low for human ears_

"_Oh you'll see in a minute" Edward said._

_I heard Alex sigh. She walked over to jasper with the lion in her arms._

"_This is jasper" she said as she pointed to the lion. "this Jazz" she then pointed to Jasper._

_She tried really hard to emphasize the z's._

_(Jasper's POV)_

_Aw she named her lion after me. Uh Oh their laughing is making her sad. I saw the tears running down her cheeks. She ran with the lion to the closest room and shut the door. By then everyone had stopped laughing._

"_your laughing made her feel hurt" I said to fill them in. _

_You could hear her crying in the other room._

" _My baby is crying and its all our fault" Rosalie said while feeling ashamed of herself. Emmett ran to the door._

"_Princess can mommy and me come in"_

"_no" was her reply" _

"_why?" Emmett asked her_

" _Your meanies" _

_She opened the door and stomped past Emmett to the stairs. She slowly climbed the stairs. None of us dared stoped her. She went straight to Edwards room._

_(Alex's POV)_

_Those big meanies are laughing at me!_

"_Princess can mommy and me come in" daddy said._

"_no" I opened the door and stomped out. _

_Ah ha the stairs. I climbed the stairs and went into the first room I saw. I yawned, today had been a big day. I crawled upon the couch in the room and feel asleep. My dream, well night mare, was horrible. Everything was black and people were saying things to me but the were to distant to understand them. They were finally becoming clearer and I realized it was my old parents. They were telling me that they didn't want me and that my new family didn't want me either. _

"_Alex, Alex wake up its just a dream" my mom said trying to sooth me._

"_Please don't leave me I promise to be good" I sobbed out._

" _what? I would never leave you, ever and I'm not mad at you either I'm mad at my self."_

_I hugged her real tight. _

" _I love you mommy" she started crying when I said that._

" _I love you to sweet heart" I laid my head back down and drifted back to sleep. Except this time it was a very peaceful sleep._

_(Rosalie's POV) _

"_I love you mommy"_

_S..she said she loved me. I am absolutely positive that I'm the happiest vampire in the world right now. She had fallen back to sleep so I gently picked her up and put her in mine and Emmett's room. I ran down stairs to everyone else._

" _Alice we should….." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she quietly screamed. She ran over to me and dragged me out the door_


End file.
